Un pato de goma
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Un matrimonio. Un pato de goma escondido. ¿Como acabara esto?


Disclaimer: Todo los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling (ojala fuera mio)

**_Este fic participa en el reto "I love Crack" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ha sido corregido por Adhy Rosier Moon Barigliessi._**

* * *

Sábado por la mañana. El sol entraba por las ventanas de la Madriguera y Arthur Weasley se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un sillón leyendo "El Profeta".

— Arthur, me voy— su esposa entró en la sala vestida para salir— Recuerda que hoy como con el club de fans de Celestina.

— Pásalo bien, querida.

Molly entró en la chimenea, dispuesta a pasarlo bien en su reunión anual del club de fans de Celestina Warbeck. Arthur sonrió, sabiendo que durante todo el día estaría completamente solo. Ni niños, ni Molly, ni nadie que le distrajera de sus experimentos muggles.

Terminó de leer tranquilamente "El Profeta" antes de dirigirse al cobertizo del jardín donde guardaba todas esas cosas que quería mantener fuera del alcance del ojo de Molly. Cosa muy difícil, ya que con Fred y George, su mujer se había entrenado bastante.

Después de enredar durante un rato con enchufes y tornillos, se dirigió a una de las estanterías. Mirando a ambos lados, a pesar de saber que estaba solo, cogió un pequeño objeto envuelto en una tela. Sigilosamente, se fue hacia la casa. Con un suspiro satisfecho, alcanzó el baño, empezando a llenar la bañera, para darse uno de sus lujos, un largo y relajante baño de agua caliente. Puso encima del lavabo el objeto envuelto en la tela y, tarareando alegremente, se fue desnudando, para meterse después en el agua caliente. Con cuidado, quito la tela, cuidando que no se mojara, y un patito amarillo de goma apareció ante sus ojos.

— Hora de nuestro baño.

Metió el pato en la bañera con él y empezó a jugar con un crío pequeño. Lo hacía flotar, lo hundía y lo soltaba para que saliera de un salto…vamos, usó al patito de goma como se suelen usar estos juguetes en el baño. Pocas veces tenía la ocasión de bañarse con él, ya que normalmente en casa siempre había gente. Y si no eran los chicos, era Molly la que entraba.

Molly…al pensar en su mujer le entró un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad, como si le estuviera siendo infiel con el pato de goma. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Era tan suave, tan perfecto…y le miraba con esos ojitos que parecían pedirle que le hiciera caso y jugara con él. Así que apartó a Molly de su mente y siguió disfrutando de su baño en compañía.

Molly salió de la chimenea, sacudiéndose la ropa. Estaba algo enfadada, una pelea con sus amigas del club de fans le había arruinado por completo el maravilloso día que pensaba pasar. Pensar que una de ellas había tenido la desfachatez de decir que Celestina, la maravillosa Celestina, estaba empezando a chochear, había desencadenado una trifulca impresionante.

Haciendo un gesto dolorido, se miró en una de las cacerolas de la cocina. Tendría que curarse esos arañazos que tenía en la cara. Mientras rezongaba, subió a su dormitorio para cambiarse la ropa. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando escuchó a Arthur tararear en el baño. Bueno, le prepara una buena comida a su marido y pasarían una tarde tranquila.

—Solo tú me comprendes.

Esa frase hizo que Molly se parara en mitad del pasillo. ¿Arthur estaba con alguien?

— Tú no criticas mi relación con Molly, sin embargo, si ella se enterara de tu existencia…

Esto era ya el colmo para un día que ya era de por sí un desastre. Arthur tenía una amante. Y la traía a su casa. A SU CASA. Pero esto no iba a quedar así, por supuesto que no. Furiosa, abrió la puerta del baño para encontrarse a Arthur con… ¿un pato de goma?

— ¡Arthur Weasley!— estaba más sorprendida que furiosa, pero Arthur no se daba cuenta de ello. Solo veía a su mujer allí, mientras él estaba desnudo, mojado y con su pato de goma dentro de la bañera.

— No es lo que parece, Molly.

— A mí me parece un pato de goma.

— Bueno, sí es lo que parece. Verás…— se puso de pie, chorreando, mientras usaba el pato de goma para taparse sus partes.

Molly no pudo más, y ante la visión de su marido, muerto de vergüenza, tapándose con un pato de goma, no pudo más que echarse a reír hasta que las lágrimas se le saltaron.

Arthur miraba totalmente confundido el ataque de risa de su mujer, sin entender nada.

— ¿Molly?

— Querido, quítalo de ahí, que te he visto ya demasiadas veces. Tenemos siete hijos.

— ¿Estás enfadada?

Molly lo miró durante un momento. Con cariño. Su Arthur, con sus preciosos ojos azules llenos de preocupación, con su inmenso amor hacia los trastos muggles que ella no compartía. Pero no sería su Arthur si no tuviera un pato de goma entre las manos.

— Anda, termina de bañarte, yo hare la comida.

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a Arthur confundido en el baño. Desde entonces, el pato amarillo está en una de las esquinas de la bañera, aunque ninguno de los chicos Weasley se ha atrevido nunca a preguntar.


End file.
